Before the Academic: Even's Story
by Destiny's Call
Summary: Fruity-Fruit-Cup's Needs More Love Challenge. It takes forty days. Forty days to get over losing her. Forty days to get used to being an apprentice. When Even's mother gets ill and sends her son to become one of Ansem's apprentices, how will he survive?
1. Even and his Mother

**Chapter One: Even and his Mother**

"Even, we're here." Even looked past the buildings to see the castle in the back. The castle that Ansem the Wise lived at. Even blinked, tears running from his eyes down his face. He turned, wiping away the streams, to his mother.

"Mommy, I don't wanna come here." No. A five-year-old and his mother should never be separated. But his mother was sick. She couldn't take care of them. Ansem had heard of their plight and offered to let Even live with him and become one of his apprentices along with a few other children, but Even didn't want to.

Even was, like mentioned earlier, just a boy. His hair was a pale dirty blonde color that was barely chin length. His eyes were a bright emerald green, which currently had tears running out of them. It was the middle of winter currently, so Even was wearing a black winter coat with a black scarf around his neck and winter boots. His head was covered by a black woolen hat. Even hated the cold.

His mother had shoulder length reddish-brown hair and the same emerald green eyes as her son. She was crying too, but was hiding it from her son. She had remain strong for him. She was pushing her limits, being outside, because her doctor told her not to be outside in this temperature, so she was bundled up in a bulky white coat that had seven layers of clothing underneath, snow pants with several layers beneath white sparkly boots lined with faux fur, three layers of long socks, and several hats upon her head.

Even's mother gently hugged him. "I know, sweetie. I know. But I can't take care of you now. Ansem's a really nice man and he'll take care of you. Besides, there are other children."

"Will you come and visit me?" Even asked.

His mother knelt down to look him in the eye. "I'll try." She promises. "And when I get better, I can take you back home again. Okay?" Just then, someone walked up to them. He was a man, with somewhat long light blonde hair and a beard and mustache. His eyes were orange and bright and kind. His was in a lab coat that had a light lavender shade, a purple ascot, and a red scarf around his neck.

"Ansem the Wise." Even's mother said, standing back up.

Ansem looked at Even. "I take it this is the boy." Even's mother nodded and Ansem knelt in the snow "Hello." He said, smiling kindly at the boy and trying to make Even more comfortable around his future caretaker.

"Hello." Even wrapped his arms around his mother's arm. He was scared. He didn't want to go with Ansem. He wanted to stay with his mother.

"My name's Ansem. What's your name?"

"Even." Even whispered, still clinging to his mother.

"Do you want to come with me? I'm sure Braig and Dilan would love to have a playmate." Ansem said.

"Can Mommy come to visit sometimes?" Even asked. If Ansem said no, he would never go with that man, no matter what his mother wanted.

But Ansem just smiled. "Of course, my dear. Your mother can come and see you whenever she wants to. And you can go and visit her too. Will you please come with me?"

Even looked up at his mother. "I promise I'll come and see you every week, and you can always visit home." She said. "Will you please go with Ansem?"

Even then moved to hug her. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Even." His mother returned the hug and kissed his forehead. "Will you go with Ansem?" Her eyes were pretty much begging him to go. Not because she didn't want him, but she wanted him to have a home.

Even nodded silently, wiped tears from his eyes, and walked away from his mother and over to Ansem. Ansem gently smiled and stood up.

"I'll take good care of him. I promise." Even's mother wiped tears from her bright green eyes as she watched her little boy stand near Ansem.

"I know you will." She said.

"Will you come with me, child?" Ansem asked Even.

Before Even left, he turned around and waved at his mother. "Bye, bye. Mommy." He said.

"Goodbye, Even. My dearest son." His mother turned her head so that Even didn't see her tears and walked away.

Even was crying an ocean, no, all the oceans in all the worlds as he watched his mother walk away. Ansem put an arm around Even's shoulders.

"Come, child. Let's get you inside." The two walked away from that spot as the winter wind howled the sorrow and misery that Vexen felt. The snow, the ice, the cold, and the wind seemed to sympathize with the little boy as he walked away from that spot, never to live with his mother again.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: This is for the challenge that Fruity-Fruit-Cups started. It's titled "Needs More Love" check out her profile for information. I hope you all like it so far. It would be really great if someone reading this would like to be my beta reader for this story. I'd love to hear from you. No flames, please.<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	2. Heya, Kid!

_**Chapter Two: Heya, Kid!**_

Night came and flew by fast, and in the morning, Even was still sleeping. He really liked his sleep. It was equal to how much he hated snow; and believe me, he absolutely _hated_ snow with a burning passion. He was sleeping and having a pleasant dream about his mother…

BAM! The door slammed open and crashed into the wall. Even groaned in his sleep and rolled over…

"HEYA, KID!"

"AAAAAGGHH!" Even fell out of bed and got up to see who it was who ruined his perfect dream. First was a boy about his age, maybe a year younger with black hair that was shoulder length and golden eyes. His smile was very bright, maybe as bright as the sun. With his was a boy about the age of the first one with longer hair than the first one that was black and his eyes were a shade of violet.

"Nice to meet you!" The first kid thrust a thumb to his chest. "My name's Braig! And this is Dilan!" He pointed at the other boy who raised a hand and nodded. "He doesn't talk much around new people. Anyways, Master Ansem wanted us to show you around the castle!"

_This kid has _way_ too much energy._ Even thought, massaging his temples. Then, he looked back up at them. "Master?"

"Yeah, Master." Dilan said, looking confused. "We're his apprentices, remember? We call him 'Master'."

"I didn't want to be an apprentice. Mommy's sick and can't take care of me." Even's hands were trembling. "I want my mommy." He whimpered.

"Hey, Kid-"

"Even." Even corrected.

"What?" Braig asked.

"My name's Even."

"Oh. Duh. Well, anyways, Even, cheer up. Our parents come to see us _all_ the time." Braig said, being friendly.

"Yeah. Will I ever get used to this?" Even asked.

Dilan shrugged. "Probably. Depends on whether you decide to stay or leave, though."

"Dude, you can't honestly be thinking about leaving." Braig said.

"Well, I really want to be with Mommy." Even said. He had sat back on the bed and now he pulled his knees to his chest in a gesture of discomfort.  
>Braig sighed. "Well, can Dilan and I at least show you around? We can go by Master Ansem's lab."<p>

Even shrugged. "Okay." He agreed.  
>Braig clapped his hands together. "Great~! Follow me!" He exclaimed. Even winced a bit at Braig's loudness as they started off.<p>

"Don't worry; he'll settle down in a few days." Dilan whispered to Even. "He acted like this when I first arrived too."

* * *

><p>"So, this is the dining room! Master Ansem is a really good cook and he makes us food all the time." Braig said. Even looked around. It looked a bit spacious.<p>

"Master is still hoping to get more apprentices." Dilan explained.

"How many?" Even asked.

"Five or six. He's halfway there." Braig said. "You included, I mean. I understand, though… if you're not gonna stick around."

Even wrapped his arms around himself a bit. "I don't know. I don't know _what_ I should do."

Dilan shrugged. "We'll all find out together, I guess."

* * *

><p>Sooner or later, the five ended up at Ansem's lab. "And this is the laborata- labro- labrotoria… the lab!" Braig announced. As if Even didn't know. His father, when he was alive, was a scientist as well and his mother had never gotten rid of the lab he once used. Even had often explored down there, searching and learning about everything he could get his hands on.<p>

"Where's Master Ansem?" Even asked. As long as he lived here, he would call Ansem Master, even if it wasn't going to be a long time here.

"Somewhere in here. Probably working on a new experiment." Dilan said. Even looked around. It was a nice lab. It was clean, except for the many inventions and contraptions never finished laying on the floor. There were sinks and equipment and experiments in progress all over the countertops, along with blueprints, and stools all around, most likely for the apprentices.

Even climbed onto a stool to see what was on one of the blueprints left lying around. It had a device that would emit claymores that would be attracted to harmful things. Not as strong as a person, but helpful nonetheless. It was labeled, "Radiant Garden Defense Mechanism."

"Ah, Even. It's good to see you here." Even looked back to see the other two apprentices bowing their heads in respect.

"Good morning, Master." Even hopped off the stool and bowed his head, not saying a thing. Ansem put an arm around Even's shoulders.

"What have you found?" He asked, reading the blueprints. "Oh, my defense mechanism."

"It sounds impressive, Master." Even said. Ansem smiled.

"The look on your face is pure awe."

"Well, sir, my father was a scientist. His lab remains in our basement."

"So, do you have any experience?"

"A little." Even said.

"Well, tomorrow, we can test you. But for now, it's about nine o'clock. Who's hungry for breakfast?"

Braig and Dilan started jumping around like the kids they truly were. "We are! We are!" They exclaimed, waving their hands.

Ansem smiled in amusement. "And you, Even?" Even nodded. "Then come along. Also, there's this." He handed the boy a small, leather-bound book. "It's a journal. Write anything you'd like in it. It's interesting how things change through the years." Even nodded, understanding, and the four went upstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2,<em>

_Today, I got this journal. Master Ansem told me to write whatever I want in it. So, what do you write in a journal? Your feelings? Because my feelings are weird. I like Braig and Dilan and want to be with them. But I also want to be with Mommy. Dilan's smart. He told me that the three of us will figure out what I'm supposed to do, where I belong. But until then, my feelings will always be weird, I guess. How do you fix weird things?_

* * *

><p><em>(AN: And here's chapter Two! Sorry if I sound like I'm begging, but please review. I want to know that people are reading my story and like it before I continue, so please be nice to me? Cookies to anyone who reviews, and I can't wait to hear your feedback!<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


	3. Snow!

**_Chapter Three: Snow!_**

This time, it was seven in the morning. "Morning, Evan!" Braig slammed the door open and ran inside, Dilan not far behind.

Evan just groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over himself again.

Braig yanked the blankets off. "Wake up, KID!"

"EVAN!" Evan yelled in his sleep. "Now, go away!"

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this." Braig climbed on the bed, yanked the covers off of the sleeping boy, and pushed him off the bed.

Evan hit the ground with a loud THUMP! Evan yelled out in pain and got back up, glaring daggers at Braig.

"It's seven in the morning!" He yelled, looking at the clock.

"And Master Ansem said we can go play outside!"

"There's snow outside." Evan said, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh, duh! That's why we're going outside!"

"I hate snow." Evan said.

"WHAT?" Braig gasped for breath. "What is wrong with you?" He fainted.

Evan looked over at him worriedly. "Is he okay?"

"Don't worry; I've got it." Dilan said. He kicked Braig in the gut, instantly rousing him into consciousness. He was screaming. "Mission accomplished."

"Ow! Come on, Dilan! That hurt!" Braig shouted.

"Remember? Master Ansem said to hurry downstairs to get ready and eat breakfast before we go outside." Dilan said. Braig's eyes brightened.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, Evan!"

"I don't like snow." Evan reminded him. Braig just either ignored him or didn't hear, most likely the latter, because said boy yanked Evan out of the bedroom, all of them still in their pajamas. Dilan just shrugged and followed behind them.

When they got to the dining room, Braig and Dilan were suddenly in their seats.

Ansem was putting out plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Good morning, children." He greeted as Evan took his seat.

"Good morning, Master." The three children chorused.

"You got up early. Eager to go outside, I presume."

Evan opened his mouth, but Braig cut him off. "Yeah! We're sooo excited!" When Ansem had his back turned, Braig shot Evan a look that said, "You speak, you die." Evan kept his mouth shut. Braig did look like he could beat people up with ease.

* * *

><p>So that's why ten minutes later, the three of them were bundled up like marshmallow Eskimos, getting ready to go outside, and why Evan had the willies.<p>

He was shivering, which was quite a feat, seeing that he had like ten layers on. He was sweating. And yet, he shivered. Ansem looked over at him.

"Evan, are you alright?"

Braig sent another glare, and Evan did his best to calm down, stopping his shaking. "Yeah, Master. I'm just fine. Excited, I guess." He attempted to cover up. Thankfully, Ansem seemed to buy it.

"All right, then. Out you go." He said, pushing the door open. Evan, who was closest to the door, was tackled and nearly trampled by Braig and Dilan, who were trying to get outside and into the snow.

Braig then looked around. "Hey. Where's Evan?"

Evan let out a series of groans and grunts, and Braig instantly got off of Evan. "Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry, Ev. I di-"

"Ev?"

"-ven." Braig corrected himself. "Anyways, sorry." Evan got up on all fours, spat the snow out of his mouth, and wiped his face free from the ice and snow. He froze as he felt the chill. He quickly drew his legs closer to himself.

"I don't like snow." He said again.

Undeterred, Braig grabbed his arm and yanked the blonde to his feet. "Maybe you should give snow a second chance." He quickly started dragging the blonde until they got to Dilan, who had a sled.

"All right, Ev, on you go."

"Ev? Really?" Evan asked, rolling his eyes a bit.

"-ven." Braig corrected himself again. "Now go on." He literally pushed the blonde onto the sled, climbing up behind him. Dilan took the rear, and he pushed until they started down the hill. Dilan was screaming from the adrenaline rush, Braig like a little girl, and Evan was screaming in delight. They skidded to a halt at the bottom, and Evan jumped off. Dilan calmed himself down enough to stand, but Braig sat there, frozen with fear.  
>"Braig," Evan said, "we're at the bottom."<p>

Braig looked around to see it was so, pried his hands from the sled, stood up, and said, "See, Ev? Nothing to worry about."

Evan didn't bother trying to correct him, and just rolled his eyes. "Now come on, let's do that again!"

"No!" Braig argued, a little too fast. "I mean… we haven't made snowmen! And this is the perfect place to build snowmen, right?" The two other boys turned to look at each other, shook their heads slightly, and turned back to Braig.

"All right, Braig." Dilan said. "Snowman building time."

The trio went back inside after an hour. Braig and Dilan had been put to shame when Even made a snow sculpture in the exact likeness of his mother, then continued on to make four more: one of Ansem the Wise and the others were each of the apprentices. It seemed that Evan was in his element outside in the snow, despite his animosity for it. So, after that (and a horribly built snowman), Braig suggested they went back inside. The other two agreed, so it was back to the castle.

Ansem the Wise had just finished making a piping-hot batch of hot cocoa, and when his apprentice arrived, he poured a cup for each. The boys stripped off their wet clothes, which left them in their jeans, and sat down, ready to submerge themselves in the chocolaty delight.

"So, how was it outside, children?" He asked, sitting with them and drinking his own cocoa.  
>"Amazing. Can we go outside tomorrow?" Evan asked.<p>

Ansem smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Day 3<em>

_We went outside today. I found out that snow is actually fun. Can't wait to see what's next._

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Sorry for taking so long to get this out, but I was working on other things. I hope you liked it!<em>

_Love,_

_Destiny.)_


End file.
